One More Time
by Seddielover945
Summary: One more time, one more chance, one more trip around the sun. one more dance, another day to get it right, yeah one more kiss, one more touch, another song, another night. Just one more time.


_What will I say looking back upon this night._

_Standing there at the pearly gates to a golden street paradise._

_Feeling humbled no room up there for pride._

_What will I say?_

I look over to Sam with a smile our senor year is coming to a close and Carly has left off to another country with her father, but I can't say that I blame her. The blonde and I have been spending a lot less time together recently and she seems to have been avoiding me. This is the first time in with feels like mouths that we have been in the same room since Carly left. I watch her munch on her taco with a smile smile across my lips.

_Well I know that I've messed up more than I time or two._

_Iv'e lived like heck, and I've done it well, and I've got the scars to prove._

_When I show up alone at heaven's door._

_Will I be proud of what I've done? _

_Or will I be begging for?_

Sam catches my eyes and looks at me stright into my own brown eyes.

"Whatcha looking at Benson?" She spats with her mouth full of meat, cheese, and sour cream.

"Nothing." I sigh, but then I look back at her.

"Sam why have you been avoiding me?" She looks me in the eyes again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam come on you know all about what I am talking about ever since Carly left you have been avoiding me, heck this is the first time in weeks that we have been the the same room together for longer than five minutes." She rasies her eyebrows.

"So? What's it to you?"

"What it's to me?" I question awestruck.

"You heard me." She spats again.

"Sam your my best friend..and ever since Carly left you don't see me anymore."

_One more time, one more chance, one more trip around the sun, one more dance._

_Another day to get it right, yeah one more kiss, one more touch, another song, another night._

_Just one more time._

"You don't seem to care." She speaks out.

"Do you know me at all Sam?" I question.

"I thought that I did." She whispers shoving the rest of the food into her death hole of a mouth.

"What do you mean?" I ask with fire in my eyes.

"Come on Freddie you have changed too, you make no move in fixing our friendship and then you ask me if we want to get back together, randomly."

_She's right. _Says a voice, but I choose to ignore it.

It's just that it's hard for me.." I whissper.

"And what you don't think that it's not hard for me?" She asks. _Yes.._

"No.."

_Just wanna make sure._

_That I did it all right._

_Just wanna make sure, I loved and cared and gave with all of my might._

_Cause there'll be a moment, yeah there always is. _

_I won't give another day like this._

"Seriously?" She asks.

I nod.

"Freddie Benson it is hard for me to see you everyday and then not getting to do anything."

"Do anything?" I question.

"Kiss you. See you..Be near you. Ever since Carly left things everywhere have changed and now I have to think of some loser of an excuse to come see you."

"You don't have to do that.."

"Oh, but I do ever since since she left Freddie if I hang around you alone people will think that we are dating again." The blonde says with a sigh.

_One more time, one more chance, one more trip around the sun, one more dance._

_Another day to get it right, yeah once more kiss, once more touch, another, night._

_Just one more time.._

"Is that such a bad thing?" She nods. _She nods._

"How so?" I question.

"Because that was the past and I have to move on Freddie." She says touching my face with her hand. I smile softly, but my heart ache's as I feel the tingle all the way down to my toes.

"Who says that you have to?"

"Me." She whispers. The one word just kills me. _Me. _

_One more time..._

_One more time, one more chance, one more trip around the sun, one more dance._

_Another day to get it right, yeah one more kiss, one more, touch, another song another night._

"Sam.."

"No Freddie I have to do this. It's better this way." _But it's not.._

I kiss her. Full on, full force on the mouth.

"Freddie.." She whisper's against me.

"No Sam.." I whsiper back.

"I gotta go.."

"I love you.." I whisper to her.

"And I love you too, but I have to do this. Goodbye Freddie." The blonde says kissing me on the lips softly, brushing her hand over my cheek with a sad watery smile painted on her lips.

"Sam.." She shakes her head.

"I Gotta go.." And she does.

_Yeah one more kiss, one more touch, another song another night, just one more time.._

She looks back at me one more time before she leaves _Spencer's place._ I offer her a wave and she disapeers.

Everything has changed.

**This song is One More Time by the amazing Gary Allan, look it up, your will not regret it! I think it fits Sam and Freddie extremely well and I know this oneshot was really sad, but I am proud of it! Reveiws are welcomed! Please tell me what you all think! **

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
